


【虫铁】循火

by alicewhale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewhale/pseuds/alicewhale
Summary: 多年以后，当世界一半人曾经消失又归来造成的恐慌渐渐消去，有人采访了消失过的一员spider man。*关于“消失的人们”存在的空间和形式什么的一切都是瞎扯（作者啥也不懂（都是个人浅薄的解读，请不要打我（）*完全没有写出我想要的主题和感觉以及完全不会说情话什么的啊啊啊啊啊啊——（哐哐撞墙中大家凑活看看。是糖没有刀！LOFTER:http://meowshen.lofter.com/





	【虫铁】循火

我猜你们一定有个什么“灾后必提十问”之类的，没有？那“灾后采访不能提的那些问题”呢？哦不用说了，肯定也没有。  
毕竟已经过去……三十年？哦是的，三十年了。整整三十年。  
（沉默）  
哦抱歉我走了一会儿神，只是一小会儿。你知道的，即使过去三十年了，可能再过三百年，这种经历也不多见——全世界至少有一半人会这样告诉你。（笑声）  
我看过一些报告，也看过那本有名的书，是的，《失去的时间》，写得真棒不是吗？我有，我有这本书，公开出版之前就有了。虽然里面没有我们的，但是这本书作为神盾局的内部读物，我们可是人手一本。要拍一张我拿着书的照片？需要的话，很乐意为您效劳，女士。  
我们当然有过内部报告，这不是什么不能说的机密。哦，不是立刻。刚回来的那时候局面非常——非常混乱，没有人顾得上组织我们做报告，就算有人想，也没谁会去做。等到一切重新回到正轨，或者说重新建立秩序，我们才不得不围着桌子坐成一团，完成了我们迟到的战后报告。  
我刚成为spider man的时候可没想过我的第一次战后报告会是这个内容，关于我在一个莫名其妙的空间莫名其妙的感想。感谢我的前辈们，没有他们的帮助我连战后报告的格式都不知道。你会把这一句写进去的吧？会吧？谢谢你，这很重要。  
话说回战后报告。那是我第一次知道原来每个人消失后经历的都不一样，嗯，大部分人。那本书里把人们的经历分了类，我们也是，每个人都经历了一段不同的时间。如果只是将这当作一段历史故事来看，其实是很有趣的，毕竟全世界有一半人都体验到了另一半人可能永远都无法体验乃至于理解的时光。在我们回来之后，这个世界也得到了发展，突飞猛进——我们看到了那么多无法用言语描述的东西！  
感谢？不，不，女士，我相信你这个问题一定不代表你自己的想法。永不感谢。我们为什么要感谢一个真的想要消灭我们的人呢？要感谢也只是感谢我的朋友们，是他们从无尽的漂泊中带回了我们。  
你会去采访其他人的吧，我是说，我的朋友们？只说我自己就可以了吗？好吧。接下来是灾后必提十问了吗？只是三问？哈，女士，你会错过很多要点的。  
我有我的秘密，女士。大部分人消失的时候是没有感觉的，但是我感受到了。我感觉……非常非常难受，是的，难受，痛苦。大难临头的预感正在成为现实，我感受到了灾难正在降临，但是我无法解决他。那时候没人知道我们还能回来，我的“超级”预感也不知道。它只是在发出警报，而我和世界上的一半人一样，眼睁睁看着自己消失。  
这种无能为力感……我有过，是的，我有过，即使是超级英雄。超级英雄并不是无所不能的。可能我们感受到的比一般人更要多。能力越大，责任越重……这是我们的责任。  
我不想死。  
是的……我有觉悟。  
在我登上飞船的时候，Tony……在这个采访中我还是称呼他为Iron man吧。我们的Iron man 告诉我，这会有去无回。  
我明白。当时我的家人还在等我回家……但是这世界上、宇宙里有无数父母在等着他们的孩子回家，恋人等着伴侣，朋友刚刚相聚……当然后来我们都知道发生了什么，现在我们可以说发生“过”什么。  
我当时明白我可能回不去了，但是如果没有纽约人民，蜘蛛侠还怎么当纽约人民的好邻居呢？更何况我可是跟在Iron man身后——我有觉悟，但我还是觉得我们会胜利。  
是的，我们胜利了……也付出了代价。  
（沉默）  
这是我最后的想法吗？  
是的，我不想死，承认这点没什么好丢人的，接受自己正走向不可避免的消失时，没有人能够毫无感情地接受这个事实。  
我们自己不能，我们的朋友不能，我们的家人也不能。  
我的家人和朋友正在等着我，又或者他们和我一起消失在了这个世界上——两个想法都没法让人在消失前更安心一些，可能前者稍微、稍微好一点点。  
但是你知道的，并不仅仅是消失又回来的这一半人需要接受灾后心理治疗，被留下的人更早地感受到了命运的绝望。  
说回我自己吧。  
不，这其实不是我最后的想法。这是我的“第一想法”。  
在意识到我要消失的时候，我非常张皇失措，可能比你想象的要失措得多，那时候我还很年轻，比你还要年轻，女士。而且我才刚刚在飞船里受到了Iron man 的认证：我才刚刚成为一个非正式的复仇者联盟成员！  
我第一时间觉得Iron man能拯救我，我向他求救，我……呃，我抱住了他。三十年后再回忆，那个时刻并不总是痛苦的，毕竟Tony之前向来都吝啬于给我一个拥抱。你知道吗？我们刚认识的时候他甚至会特意说一句“这不是个拥抱”！真的很难得，不是吗？你想象一下，宇宙是我们的背景，我抱住了他说自己不想死。看起来有点像电影的高潮部分。（笑声）不用这么凝重，女士，不用担心伤害到什么，那已经过去了。我们继续说。  
然后我们都意识到这已经发生，不可逆转，其实我觉得Tony 没我发现得早。承认别人会离开，有时候比接受自己会离开这一点更要难，尤其是对于……  
我们说太远了吗？没有？对，你的问题是我消失前最后在想什么。  
我觉得很抱歉。  
（沉默）  
对谁……对Tony。在那个时候，世界只剩下了你眼前这个人。我眼睁睁看着自己消失，也只能眼睁睁看着……Tony眼中的我消失。  
当时我们都觉得那是真正的消失了。永远离开，永远死去，不会存在于这个世界上任何一个角落。  
我觉得很抱歉。在那之前……他已经经历过……你知道的。也不仅仅是众所周知、早就被记在任何一本超英史上的事。Thanos曾经给他造成过最大的梦魇，现在，我也因为Thanos成为了他新的梦魇之一……  
我觉得非常、非常抱歉……我本来希望我能在他身边更久一些……  
（更长时间的沉默）  
好了女士，打起精神来！那都过去了不是吗？  
很艰难，是的，最艰难的时候已经过去了。  
我们来聊聊你的下一个问题……“消失后经历了什么”……  
按书里的分类，我算是平行时空组吧（笑）。  
即使现在回忆，我也觉得那段经历十分有趣。那是任何文字和影像都无法描述的经历，作为精神体或者其他什么存在，我看到了无数个时空。啊，不行，这个是有保密协议的，每个超英都有。具体的我不能说，只能在不越线的范围内跟你说一点点。  
虽然这不是我研究的领域，但我在那之前对平行时空理论也是有所了解的。但是任何理论也比不上亲身看过的分明。就现在的研究来看，可能不久之后——十年？几十年？应该就能逐步开放平行时空观光体验了吧。你很快就能够去体验的，如果被允许的话。  
我看到了无数个我存在的时空，也看到了无数个我不存在的时空，或者是我仅仅是电影、漫画中的角色的时空；我见到了无数个我认识的、不认识的朋友，见到了我与他们相识相知再到别离；我见到我出生、死去、和某人相爱、又痛失所爱；我见到我生前和死后的世界，我见到我在一个又一个岔路口做出不同的选择……  
那对于作为未知存在的我而言似乎只是一瞬间的事，我没有思想、没有记忆、对任何时空做不出任何评判和感觉。  
我是未知，是零，是“被通过”，也是“充满”。  
呃……这真的很难用语言表述，女士。我希望我能让你明白……在我消失——请用斜体——的时候，很长一段时间是没有察觉到自我存在的。因为……在那个状态下，自我本身就不存在。  
那里没有时空的概念。  
我只能用这个概念不精确地说明，在经过了很多个时空之后，自我终于形成，思考自己从何处来，又要往何处去。那些不同的我究竟是什么？为什么我会做出那样的选择？  
我可以选择吗？可以，不过在我们之后的研究中，那并不能完全说是当时的选择，而是归来后的选择。三维宇宙中，人类的大脑是无法承担太多超维度信息的，所以在重新回到这个时空之后，大脑无意识地留下了一些可以接受的信息。  
我留下了关于Iron man什么样的信息？怎么突然问这个？什么？你准备材料的时候看到了那段……新闻？？ 停下，女士，停下，那已经过去三十年了！三十年前我还是个高中生并且刚刚经历了一场大冒险！情绪激动不是正常的吗？  
“但那可是spider man 和iron man的世纪之吻——”瞧瞧你的语气，女士，我开始怀疑你的目的了。拿出采访证也没有用，女孩。  
……好吧。请不要再放那段了，谢谢。  
天知道我上一秒还在宇宙，下一秒记忆回笼我怎么已经在地球，还正在进行直播这么巧？不，那时候还算不上记忆回笼，顶多算是记忆混乱。  
我记忆中……请严肃点，女孩。我直到一个星期之后才搞明白发生了什么，你这段视频当时已经被我的朋友放了无数遍了，我也被参观了无数遍了。  
我看到了什么？  
就是刚刚说的那些——无数个宇宙、无数个亲友、无数个我……自然，其中也包括了无数个Tony。  
我认识他之前就很崇拜他——谁不是呢！即使是现在！哦谢谢你说你崇拜我。认识一个人是很困难的，尤其是认识Iron man，认识Tony stark。他不仅仅穿着盔甲……（沉默）但如果真正想，也不会太困难。  
是的，我说过我消失前对他感到抱歉……我很抱歉让他再度面对这些。  
然后我见到了更多……更多……  
（更长的沉默）

谢谢你，你真是个甜心。我很明白那些都是其他时空的事，但只有恢复正常脑袋的我才有理智去想那些。我已经忘记了很多，但是感觉仍然存在。就好像你忘记了你八岁时候为什么会哇哇大哭痛不欲生，但是你记得那种感觉不是吗？顺便说一句，那是因为……好的，我们往下说。  
不过还要说什么呢，女士？  
是什么将我们带向彼此？  
不是灾难，不是。我说过，我永远不会对Thanos表示哪怕一丁点儿的感谢。包括任何敌人，任何……loki？我们跳过他。  
也不是命运——Tony不喜欢这个词。  
是什么呢？  
现在不是流行一个词吗，灵魂伴侣？那就是灵魂吧。  
太玄妙了？呃……比起我的多时空之旅，灵魂这个词要容易理解多了。接着世纪之吻往下说？好，好。  
……但是那真的有些尴尬，我是指对当时的我来说。  
我在神盾的病房里躺了一个星期，我的一些同样消失的超英朋友们——包括我认识和不认识的那些，陆陆续续也来到了我在的这一层。那可真是星光熠熠啊！如果我当时醒着的话我会很开心去一个个认识他们的。  
不过当时我似乎是最严重的一个，至少根据报告来说。其实我们都没有伤筋动骨，甚至有些消失之前的伤都消失了。只是我们的大脑都因为宝石的作用受到了不同程度的……刺激，不能完全说是损伤。感觉自己一眨眼消失一眨眼回来，几乎不知道自己经历过什么的人更多，他们反而需要去安慰大悲大喜过的亲友；那些在一个奇怪空间静养，偶尔还能看到蓝脸小女孩——是的，gamora——的人，恢复得比较快；而我这种，则是被强制住院观察，以免脑子混乱到做出什么危害社会的事来。  
我没那么混乱，真的，不要用怀疑的眼神看我。我至少认得出来Anut May和……是的，Tony……Mr.stark。我那时还是这样称呼他。  
说个你应该没兴趣的题外话，这让Ned 生了我很长时间气，据说我喊着其他人的名字问他怎么变成了这个体型。  
还让我继续说？这和你的主题有关吗……有关？好吧，但愿。  
那时候Tony真的很忙，也很累，但他依旧每天都会来看望我。当然没有让激动的狗仔队们发现，那个……世纪之吻已经持续好多天各个报纸的头版了。我不记得我混乱的那段时间做了什么，只是记得我刚刚清醒过来，觉得自己仿佛经历了一个漫长的梦境的时候，正见到Tony走进我的房间。他还不知道我已经清醒了，进来的时候脸上还带着疲惫，摘下眼镜的时候揉了揉眼睛，然后走过来，揉了揉我的脑袋，笑着说:"嘿，男孩，今天感觉怎么样？"  
然后？  
我看着他，他看着我。  
过了好一会儿，他退后一步，说了声：“哇哦。”  
我还迷迷糊糊地看着他，他又说了声：“Peter?你是不是醒了？”  
我回答：“Mr.stark？我睡了多久？”  
他戴上眼镜，透过镜片看我，说：“没有很久，孩子，只有一个世纪。”（笑声）  
很快医护人员就涌进来了，把我上上下下检查了个遍，然后宣布我已经健康到可以出院了。虽然直到现在我也觉得他们什么也没检查出来，只是用眼睛和耳朵判断我是不是恢复了出事之前的脑袋而已。  
为了安全，Tony把我和Anut May都接到了……家里。我恢复了正常，但是世界还没有。所以我还没有去学校，只是在家里老老实实按Friday的安排上课和做作业。  
我要补的作业实在太多了！Tony甚至要求Friday在我补完一年份的作业前不许让我接触网络和电视！  
我努力补了很久作业，直到被超英们一个接一个的围观加意味不明“哇哦”之后才后知后觉地感到了哪里有问题。但是没人愿意告诉我，直到同样刚回来没多久的Mr.Barnes过来的时候说漏了嘴——我至今不知道他到底是脑子还不清楚，还是故意的——让我知道了我刚回来的时候发生的事。  
或者说，我做过的事。  
想象一下吧，看到视频中和自己一模一样的人，做出了自己毫无记忆的事。而且全世界（或许不止）都知道，只有作为当事人之一的我完全不知道……  
（长久的笑声）  
我当时决定再也不要去上学了。  
Ned这个叛徒。  
他理直气壮地表示既然我都认不出他了，那么他也没有义务告诉我这件完全不重要的小事。  
天啊，这已经被所有人称为又一个世纪之吻了！他居然还说这是小事？  
好吧，和全世界有一半人又回来了这件事相比确实是小事……如果狗仔队没有持续跟踪报道“Iron man和spider man不得不说的故事”一二三四……的话。  
Aunt May也终于和我聊了这件事，她说的是：“经历了这一切……我只想尊重你的选择，Peter。”  
我有那么一秒钟希望自己重新回到梦里去。  
（再度长久的笑声）  
……亲爱的，我真的还要继续说下去吗。这和你的题目真的有关系吗？我已经快要忘记你的题目是什么了！  
你想继续听？……好吧，如果是你的话。不过不会有多长了。  
我接下来有很长一段时间不敢面对Tony，毕竟镜头前那个突然出现、非常激动、掀了头套就跳到Iron man身上来了个激情之吻的人，是我，而不是反过来。  
很难说当时的我究竟……是希望反过来还是怎么着。  
重新回到那场灾难给我的影响……我还是我，但我也不完全是灾难前的我了。消失前的那一小段时光，对我而言是前一刻、是一年前、也是很多很多个时空之前……  
好好，我们跳过那些。  
当然是我。  
非得说吗？  
嗯……真的没有多么故事性。  
只是在Tony回来和我们一起吃披萨的时候，Aunt May善解人意地先离开了，留下我和Tony。  
我坦白了我已经知道刚醒来的时候他为什么会说我已经说了一个世纪，他拿起甜甜圈，冲我扬扬眉毛，说：“所以呢，男孩，你想要说什么？”  
我说了什么？  
嗯……那段记录已经让Friday删除了，我很语无伦次，不要想着让Friday重放。我坦白了在经历这一场灾难之后想要和他在一起，他同意了，就这样。  
（椅子声）  
好了，甜心，你的学校访问作业到此结束，你该去睡觉了。不许抗议，你已经得到够多了。在交作业之前记得先给我看过之后再上交。  
回你的房间，宝贝。Tony过一会儿就回来了，他会去给你晚安吻的。  
我也爱你。  
（哔——）

 

“Friday？”  
“小主人。”  
“你真的——真的已经删除了三十年前还是二十九年前dad和dad的对话吗？我不知道是哪一天，或许你可以帮我查一下备份恢复一下?我才不信dad会真的让你删了那些呢！”  
“该信息已加密，抱歉。”  
“密码是……睡衣宝宝？”  
“密码错误。”  
“Stark一家？”  
“密码错误。”  
“那么是dad们的生日吗？给我个提示嘛好Friday~”  
“FIRE。”  
“D……dad！”  
“嘘——不要让Peter听见。”

“……我见到了无数个你，Tony……Mr.stark，我知道那不是你……那也不是我……我的意思是……”  
“你可以叫我Tony，男孩。”  
“我不是孩子了！我甚至……我甚至觉得我不再是我自己……”  
“你永远是你自己，Peter。”  
“谢谢……我很抱歉，Tony。”  
“Peter，你不用为任何事抱歉……”  
“我很抱歉Tony，我不会再消失了。我能陪着你吗？从今——以后？”  
“Peter……”  
（沉默）  
“如果你想。”  
“我想。我会。”  
“我愿意。”


End file.
